


I want to stay like this next to you for even just a bit longer

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, SyaoSaku Fluff, birthday surprise, sneaking off to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: For Sakura's birthday
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 5





	I want to stay like this next to you for even just a bit longer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an early birthday fic for Sakura-chan!

Tomoyo is leading her somewhere blindfolded. She can feel the sun on her face. The smell of flowers. The chirping of birds. 

"Tomoyo-chan? Where are you taking me?" 

"You'll see, Sakura-chan." 

It's not too long before they stop walking and Tomoyo positions Sakura where she wants her to stand. Then the blindfold is removed.

"Surprise!" 

Sakura gasps, all her friends popping confetti poppers. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu are all smiling at her. Yamazaki stands beside Chiharu, his arm around her waist. Eriol and Miss Mizuki are here too. Akiho as well. 

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!"

She looks around in awe, Tomoyo's backyard garden decorated with tables and chairs. A table with several presents sits off to the side with another table with drinks and snacks. Light pink balloons are tied to the tables. 

Sakura looks back at the happy crowd of friends, who are coming to give her hugs and well wishes. She smiles and hugs them back. She's very happy to see them all. Eriol gives her an extra big hug. 

But, she soon realizes, she hasn't seen the one face and smile that she wants to see the most.

She turns to Tomoyo in confusion. The question on her lips.

"Tomoyo-chan, where is Syaoran-kun?"

Tomoyo eyes with her a knowing look. That look makes her turn red. 

"He'll be here Sakura-chan."

So she waits. She listens to Yamazaki telling another lie.. wait, a lie? Chiharu is rolling her eyes, telling Sakura "He's at it again. I think he likes the attention." She laughs, a shining look in her eyes she hasn't seen her give Yamazaki. It's so sweet.

The look of utter affection. 

One she has given to Syaoran many times.

Just thinking about him again, wondering where he is, she places a hand upon her heart. 

_Please be here soon, Syaoran-kun..._

* * *

Then it's time for cake and presents. Sakura sits at the center table with her friends gathered around her. Tomoyo presents the cake, a vanilla cake with light pink frosting and cherry blossoms scattered atop it. 

Tomoyo lights the candles as she sets the cake down in front of Sakura. 

"Happy Birthday to you" They start to sing. Sakura happily listens to the song, and once it's done she leans down to blow out the candles.

As everyone is clapping, Sakura looks up and notices a figure arriving at the party. A very familiar one. 

Her breath catches in her throat. 

_He's here!_ She thinks with excitement. 

Syaoran is walking toward her, looking so handsome. His eyes are only set on her. Sakura gets a tingling feeling down in her toes. He's holding a bouquet of flowers. 

He approaches the table, holding out the bouquet to her with a blush on his cheeks. "Happy Birthday, Sakura." 

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura takes the flowers, "Thank you."

"Ah, perfect timing Li-kun!" Tomoyo chirps. 

Sakura wants nothing more than to sneak off somewhere with him. She stands up. The bouquet is set on the table. 

"We'll be right back!" Taking Syaoran's hand, she takes him away from the party. They go deeper into the garden maze. 

* * *

She's the one who gently pushes Syaoran against the wall of the maze, grabbing at his tie to pull him closer to connect their lips.

He immediately kisses her back, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sakura pulls back just slightly to catch her breath. "Syaoran-kun, I was getting worried.."

"I'm sorry for arriving late, it was Tomoyo's idea to surprise you."

"It's okay, you're here now."

"She's going to likely find us again, you know.." 

Sakura sweats a bit, thinking he was likely right.

"But.. I'm the birthday girl." Sakura pouts.

"That you are," Syaoran whispers. Sakura shivers from the huskiest of his tone. 

"Syaoran-kun...please.."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"P-please kiss me."

"Anything for the birthday girl."

Syaoran presses his lips to hers. Their lips start another gentle dance against the others. Sakura feels like she could float to the sky without the use of a card.

She knows Tomoyo and the others are probably wondering where they are, but at this moment Sakura just wants to stay here with him just a bit longer. The party can wait.

Little do they know a flying camera hovers above them. 


End file.
